Resident evil: Genesis
by FrEaKyAoIFaN
Summary: Umbrella,a powerful corporation researching genetic in a facility called the Hive, whose interested in longevity and bio-warfare, but something went fatally wrong 523 employees died, the problem was they didn't stay dead. a remake from my previous story .
1. Outbreak

**Resident evil 1: Genesis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the actual plotline of resident evil genesis or kingdom hearts characters... The only thing that belongs to me is the alternative plotline I made additional to this story and the OC characters around.

**Warning**: this is a bad language (not to mention grammar lol), bloody violent scene with some yaoi (male x male action), plus spoilers for you folks if you never seen resident evil before.

**Pairing: **I can't think of a good pairing…maybe cloud x Zack? Sora x Roxas, Kairi X Namine…

**Summary: **this is the remake of my previous resident evil: rise of Apocalypse, but there will be differences from the old one by some points, lol.

Genetic research facilities owned by the largest and powerful corporation Umbrella, whose interest are in human longevity and bio warfare. But something has gone fatally wrong, the employees all died, but the problem was… they didn't stay dead…

**PS: **first chapter is pretty much not that good with introduction into the story, just kinda like brief intro lol. More action on later chapter with yaoi, etc…so please do not judge yet. Rain is my character, he's original name is chaos.

* * *

**Chapter one: outbreak**

It's being years and decays since mankind went deep and far off; researching ways to extend their lives and live longer. Yet this way or method was forbidden by many religions believing mankind and their arrogant scientific research only disrupt the balance of nature, for nature there is a cycle of life and death, by doing other genetic processes, experimenting on DNA only in result in interferences in that cycle of life and death. Though this process never works for some believed that once interfered in God's creation or plans in result, they will face their consequences and punishment, yet this never stopped on powerful and largest corporation. This company is in result of people who believed they surpassed God himself, with their stupidity and arrogances they plan to sacrifice anything even human lives just to accomplish their dreams.

This is where he comes in, he has to stop this stupid corporation who overruns the law itself, and developing illegal experiments, he has to stop this madness from going on any further, he researched deeper into the corporation even if meaning taking a risky decision such as hacking into that highly developed computerized company's database , learning this little deadly experiments umbrella was doing started out in Arklay mountain several months ago, now they are continuing this under the law's noses, but like they cared, since almost 90 percentages of the city's citizen homes contain most of umbrella's products. By selling of small stuff and going up they were able to make such money and cooking up genetically hazards, this is where he comes in.

He was Cloud strife, he was working with the organization justice, where they bring down a fraud and criminals company such as umbrella, but the problem was, umbrella held so much power that overwhelm them, they had no chances to expose umbrella of their true evil intention, but every time Cloud found an opportunity to obtain some sort of evidence, the corporation would buy the media's attention or make a cover up story to hide the truth and by misusing their powers they were able to turned the tables, labelling the organization justice as frauds. This pissed of Cloud more than ever, now the media and the corporation got their claws sunk deeper into his profile he doubt he can even get a 40 chance crack shot at them again.

Sighing Cloud was pinching the bridge of his nose in such distress situation, he wondered what the hell he was supposed to do? He can't even do them shit against them little alone trying to buy info on them, smart ass and high tech tight securities, what's worst by depriving this organisation and most of Cloud's privilege, Cloud was fucking pissed off, he knew that umbrella was definitely up to no good, and they would do anything to cover it up, now Cloud only needs are some strong and solid proof evidences to back it up, but knowing his status were certainly not a good one; he needed someone new who umbrella has no personal profile of who can work as an undercover agent and expose umbrella.

Cloud pitied that five years ago he and his best friend Zack depart their own ways, Zack having to join the military, and what did Cloud do? Oh yes he went into the city when this Job proposed to him, thinking back maybe he should of joined Zack with the military career, at least he won't have his reputation profile ruin by this fucking fraud ass corporation.

Cloud was so deep into though that a simple knocking on his office door made him almost jumped 10 feet hitting the ceiling.

"**Cloud Strife, I assume?" **a man with dark orange hair came in, he looks like in his late twenties nearly thirty came in, and stood right in front of Cloud's desk, eyeing Cloud sharply.

"**Yes that is me, can I help you?"**

"**I am the head director of this organisation, Lexaeus, and I heard some progress you made." **Cloud stood up almost immediately, and greets the other man with utter most respect.

"**That is partly true, but as you see I am in a tight spot at the moment."**

"**Oh? Would you like to tell me about it?"**

"**My pleasure, please sit down." **Cloud offers Lexaeus the seat opposite to himself, and offering him a cup of Chianti wine.

"**Well?"**

"**Well you see, I almost had umbrella…but they sunk their claws far too deep into me. And the media with the other aspect believed them, I couldn't do much more. Thus this makes it even harder for me now since the company has kept a tight observation on me, any further movement on and then they can sue me."**

"**Hm…well umbrella almost have everyone's profile in this organization now. They obviously know we're after their sorry ass, and plan to expose them to the world. Furthermore what makes it harder for us, we can't use anyone within the range of our organization to expose them, and we need someone link to us yet not connected at the same time."**

"**What are you suggesting?" **

Cloud had both of his hands together and under his chin eyeing his head director suspiciously, trying to figure out what the other man was thinking, and musing over if it was safe the ideas going through his head, or even have a good slight intention in the man. Obviously Cloud doesn't trust anyone much, sure he can trust his current boss for the funding, and the theories and ideas, but he can't just jump in and trust any other, they might be spies working under umbrella to destroy them, Cloud had to choose his words carefully, yet not to let any of his suspicion slip through.

"**What do you think I am suggesting?"**

"**I have some theory, but I need to know from you precisely to understand more."**

"**Alright then, my theory is we get someone new to recruit, but has no connection to us so umbrella cannot dig their claws into them."**

"**So basically we need a fresh and clean recruitment to infiltrate umbrella? Or am I off the track?"**

"**No, no you are on the same track." **Lexaeus laugh for a bit, and drunk a little wine, Cloud observed his behaviour but found no trace of fakery or acting, just genuine discussion.

"**And how exactly are we planning to do that?"**

"**Cloud, if I suggested this, you are not going to like the idea very much." **Lexaeus sighed heavily; putting down his glass of wine, looking away from cloud and what cloud can make out of that expression was almost like guilt or shame.

"**Try me; I want to hear it anyway."**

"**I looked deeper into your profile, and found that you have a sister…and she has no whatsoever connection to you…"**

Lexaeus was speaking slowly for Cloud to form a picture in his head from what he was speaking, and from that frown he knew for once, Cloud was getting mad and against the idea to put his sister in that profile, or anywhere near Cloud himself from what he is involved in.

"**You have to be shitting me, Lexaeus."**

"**No Strife I'm not shitting you."**

"**Then I refuse to let my sister get involved in this!"**

"**I don't think you have a choice as a matter of fact Cloud, since you are with this organisation you have to follow the orders and plans to achieve what we set out to accomplish."**

"**But why are you dragging my sister into this, there's plenty of other people in this whole damn world to drag in."**

"**As I did mention, she is your sister, yet she has no official connection to you whatsoever, and she can be the new fresh and clean recruitment we being looking for. She can help us over-**

"**No, dammit."**

"**Remember Cloud what your goal is, do you not want to bring this corporation down as much as we do? Do you not want to stop the illegal things they are doing under the law's noses?"**

This statement made loud has so many conflicted upon himself, yes dammit, he wanted to bust umbrella's ass so badly that makes the whole damn corporation crumble under his feet, while making them pay for ruining his reputation and life, but on the other hand he can't bloody put his sister in such dangerous mission that could cost her life, she was his only family left for god sake even since they were children they were always together, but ever since they departed 10 years ago to make sure they were not connected like Lexaeus found out, that is why Cloud's sister Larxene never had a life threatening company on her trail or waiting to make for her downfall, dammit, everything about this umbrella bullshit was pissing Cloud off even more than usual.

"**I also did a little research on your sister…"** Lexaeus continue as Cloud's head snaps up looking at him hard in the eye, knowing he got the blonde's attention.

"**It appeared five 5 years ago, umbrella proposed to her offering her to work for them."**

"**I'm not surprised; she has excellent skills in computerising technology skills, along with records of biological science skills." **Cloud huff at this, and shuffling his spiky blond hair in distress, and unable to process further more what Lexaeus was suggesting.

"**That's right, umbrella recruits many talented IT computerising skills employees to work with them, and your sister was…certainly more than just qualify for the job, she can get the job with the flick of her finger with her skills."**

"**And from the way you spoke of it, she refuses I presume?"**

"**Exactly, but now we need her to get in there and infiltrate for us, and smuggle out samples of their illegal researches so we have solid proof evidence, plus paper researches they being doing."**

Cloud was having a hard time on this, trying to think the possibilities of her safety, her making out alright, and the success rate, but so far that chances are like 50/50 and no further, but like Lexaeus said, Cloud wanted to bring down umbrella then he had to start taking steps and chances from now on.

"**Alright then I will go with the idea, but…"**

"**But what?"**

"**If she refuses or if her safety is at risk?"**

"**She won't refuse; she has some determination connected to the point of bringing down umbrella as well as we do, and we will make it out before they even can find out." **Lexaeus said confidently folding his arms around his chest, and giving Cloud that overconfident mug look, making Cloud narrowing his eyes dangerously and a frown form on his handsome feature.

"**How can you be so overconfident Lexaeus? The chances of failure are still high, and you know it."**

Lexaeus said nothing but laugh at the statement Cloud just made, while walking nearer to the door, turn the knob, Cloud had to grind his teeth together not trusting his voice to speak out, and clutch his fist so hard that it turned white, anger was flaring in his blue eyes, Cloud certainly did not like this asshole, he did not even liked how the man thinking of putting his sister's life in danger and yet so overconfident, the thought mad Cloud sick to his stomach, Lexaeus 's thinking is exactly like those in umbrella.

"**I expect further progress from you Cloud, don't disappoint this organization." **Lexaeus exit the door, leaving a very angry Cloud, blowing fumes.

"**Fucking asshole." **Cloud mumbled to himself and sat back down, rustling his hair in distress, eyeing the phone thinking whether if or if not he she call his sister now, but his work depended on it, sighing, and reach for the phone.

Picking up the hard plastic like handle of the phone on his office desk, and slowly dial down the number…it was connecting and Cloud waited for the other end to pick up, at one point Cloud wishes Larxene wasn't home to pick up, but part of him wanted this to be over with.

"**Hello, Larxene speaking."**

"**Hey sis, long times no see."**

"**Cloud is that you? Oh my gosh I haven't spoken to you in years? Where have you being? How are you?"**

"**Hey, hey, chill with the blasting of questions Larxene. But yeah I know I have a lot of explaining to do, and I'm sorry I couldn't call you those times, I was really…busy." **It was true that Cloud was busy 24/7 every day of his life trying to cope with his work, but it feels as if he wanted to puke at the mentioning of the "work" he was currently doing.

"**Hm…okay, as long as you're fine I'm good but if you overdo it, I'll probably knock some sense into you."**

"**Ha-ha, okay ma'am, but Larxene I wanted to ask you something…"**

"**Yeah, what is it?"**

"**There's this corporation called Umbrella…did they ever—**

"**Offered me a job? Like yeah, who the hell did those dickheads think they are bargaining into me like that, and saying something like, 'we're offering you a job you can't refuse' they can kiss my beautiful ass for all I care about their stupid company!"**

Cloud was sweat dropping at his sister surprisingly outburst, she must really hated umbrella for whatever reason they did to her, not like most people hated them, but also Larxene knowing about her, she complains almost all of the time.

"**What did they do?"**

"**They ruined aunty and uncle's lives, they took away their privilege to run a business, and then uncles died of a heart attack; aunty then afterward lost her mind and went completely insane…" **Larxene said in a whisper of voice clearly of sadness, Cloud was shocked by this, he knew umbrella already fucked up his life, but now they completely destroyed his relatives too? As far as cloud was concern umbrella had to pay dearly for the suffering they caused. Cloud was on the verge of rage just thinking how to destroy umbrella, and shakily thinking back to the offering Lexaeus suggested.

"**Larxene listen, I am working in an organisation that will bring down umbrella, but I have a slight problem and need you to help…can you do it?"**

"**What do you think my answer is brother Cloudy?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Obviously, you think I miss a chance to not only work with my dearest brother, but bring down that fucking dog shit company down for what they did to uncle and aunty! Then you're having a good laugh."**

"**Ha-ha, you never change Larxene, anyway where do you live now, and what do you do?"**

"**Where else I would live in America dear brother? New York of course…and well I am on a free lance…"**

"**Then I suggest you to pack up then Larxene."**

"**What, but why?"**

"**If you're going to work with me, then you will need to move to Raccoon city."**

"**But the funding—**

"**Oh about that you don't need to worry, because you're going to work for Umbrella, and they will provide you a room to live in and work too."**

"**What you're fucking kidding me, Cloud that's a HELL NO!"**

"**Look just come to Raccoon city, I'll pick you up at the airport and explain you the full detail okay? Talking online is too risky."**

"**Sigh…very well then, I'll see you there in 1 week Cloud."**

"**Thank you Larxene, and take care."**

"**Sure, bye-bye!"**

Putting down the phone Cloud sighed, everything was happening too fast his uncle Sephiroth…was gone , just like that, umbrella was so powerful it feels as if they had the power to control other's lives, they had the power to control anything with just the huge amount of money they receives everyday. The plan is nearly set ready to be in motion, he just need the pieces to be in place, but the throbbing in his gut was screaming at him for some reason, this was going to end fucked up and bad vibes pounding his insides, yet Cloud had to use all his strength just to ignore it, because this was a mission he cannot fail, it will cost not only him and his organisation, but also his sister's life too.

* * *

_**One week later in Raccoon airport**_

As promised on that day Cloud would pick up Larxene upon her arrival in Raccoon city, he spotted her. As always Larxene was taking extra care of her figure, and it put a smile to cloud's face of how lovely she has become, but it's her personality that scares people away.

"**Hey Larxene, over here!" **Cloud waves to Larxene.

"**Cloudy! Thanks for coming to pick me up." **Larxene launches herself onto cloud in a warning embrace.

"**Actually it is I who should thank you for coming and getting involved in this with me."**

"**Nah ha-ha, I always wanted to work with my brother and see how he is. Beside I wanna meet your girlfriend." **Larxene grins evilly and winks at cloud, while he was sweating like crazy while eyes bugged out of his socket…

_**Oh boy I knew this coming**__**, but why now…?**_ Cloud thought, trying to come up with a good excuses like always, and Larxene also knows Cloud would drive himself mad with work and have no time for this sort of activity, but she insist he should get one or face her wrath…which he was about to have some now…

"**Erm…about that…"**

"**Yes?" **Larxene as grinning like mad now, and from cloud's eye angle he could have sworn he saw Larxene was drawing out her famous daggers just behind her…

"**I-I…I mean w-we broke up…yeah…" **Cloud lied sweetly trying to make her buy it, but Larxene only narrows her eye at him, while hands to her sides now obviously showing her 5 daggers in each hands.

"**You wouldn't lie to your dear sister, would now dear brother Cloudy?"**

"**No, of course no, why would I be?" **Cloud was sweating a lot now, and taking an involuntarily step back.

"**Oh then why are you sweating so hard big brother?" **Larxene pressed on obviously not buying cloud's lies, and taking a step forward.

"**What, but I'm not sweating you must be seeing stuff— **Cloud back was solidly against a wall now, and he sworn he saw Larxene was planning this…when a man in his forties came along about to ask for direction when…

"**Erm, excuse**** me miss do you know the way to— **

**THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD.**

"**Not now four eyes I'm busy."**

The man shakily looking both on his left and right to see each side with daggers plunged into the wall with each of his clothing, he was pinned to the wall, cloud was turning blue in the process…he was going to die before they even expose umbrella…ironically.

"**Spare me please!! I have a weak heart… a sexy wife and three little cute turtles!"**

…both Larxene and Cloud stared at the old guy as if he has gone insane; he probably did as well with those remarks…

"**I think you should leave the old man ****alone Larxene. And we need to get into business talk."**

"**Sighed…fine…and you're something else old man." **Larxene comment at him whilst removing her favourite daggers, and once finish he ran away screaming, like a lunatic just broke out of the insane asylum…

The drive was silent and awkwardly quiet, but it was long…Larxene was getting irritated the fact Cloud did not say anything yet.

"**Would you mind telling me what you wanted me to do?"**

"**I need you to infiltrate into Umbrella Corporation and get the evidence to expose them…"**

"**You mean work for you as an undercover agent, and smuggling out evidences of their researches?"**

"**That's pretty much of the plan. You think you can do it without them noticing?"**

"**Well sure I can, but you know it's a risky job." **Larxene fold her arms behind her head and closed her eyes sighing. **"Plus I'm sure a huge advance corporation like umbrella isn't stupid enough to fall for it."**

"**You're right, maybe the superior isn't stupid enough to fall for it, but the employees are…I doubt the higher ranks even bother to interview over 100 employees." **Cloud said between his confident smiles.

"**You****'re always so confident Cloudy, and I won't fail you brother." **Larxene smile and a reassuring wink trademark after it.

"**Anyway I send in your application form for umbrella, your interview is tomorrow."**

"**Awww, so soon, and I were thinking a few days of shopping too." **

"**You can shop all you like with all of umbrella's payment for yourself, after it's downfall as well."**

"**Really, how much?"**

"**About three times the normal salary from what I heard."**

"**Wow."**

"**Just be careful Larxene, I can't afford to get you into trouble."**

"**We already swallowed more than we can chew cloudy, why stating that now?"**

"**Can't I be concern for my sister?"**

"**Awww all the warm and fuzzy feelings love you too big brother."

* * *

**

_**Day of interview and job**_

It was time, and Cloud clearly instructed what was going to happen as he dug deep into their domain. Larxene was now fully awake, guard on and put on that charming façade as always. Entering the tall building, it was normal looking, but as Cloud said this was not the main build just a site to throw people attention off, the place was fairly busy, and then she met the most ugly prick she ever laid her blue eyes on, the smug looks like a dead weight and an sore eye to look at, but Larxene knew she had to keep her charming smile and those sexy gorgeous looks of her on all time not to look suspicious.

But what annoyed her was that he kept on checking her out as if a piece of meat for sale, fucking asshole, if she ever saw that poor diluted idiot on the street she probably kill him, she hated 2 things, kids and idiots. Larxene sometimes asked herself why she always be surrounds by complete idiots. He led her to a room, it was empty aside from the two tables and three chair, the round idiot took a seat next to a stick man as Larxene puts it and showed her where to sit, gracefully Larxene took her place and put a charming smile to please the two men, which proven to be working as the two moron couldn't stop drooling at her site.

_**Oh I'm good, bunch of suckers.**_ Larxene mentally thought and grinning to herself, that by passing these two morons would be easier the she comprehended.

"**According from our record, you turned us down once. May we ask your reason for coming back here?" **Skinny stick man over there asked Larxene still not laying his eyes off her.

"**Oh but you must understand, I just graduated from university and I figured I finally have a break working as free lance. But when the most famous corporation asked me to work for them, you can imagine the pressure. Then working sometimes as free lance there were a few problems." **

"**Like what Miss Larxene?"**

"**Money matter, the free lance I worked didn't pay me enough, and I start regretting to turn down my one chance opportunity not only in a special company but also good payment." **Larxene was disgusted with every word she said. _Yeah right regretting my ass, how about regrettting to burn down the most special hell hole ever made for them to take a dirt nap._

"**Yes I do agree with you, since money is the key. And your result from earlier test where as usual perfect."**

"**Therefore welcome to umbrella Miss Larxene. You may start work tomorrow, but you need to bring your belongings with you, umbrella provides you a home to stay in as well as a work place."**

"**Oh I see my stuff is just outside my car." **Larxene smiled sweetly.

"**Great, then we shall proceed to your place. Please follow us Miss Larxene."**

Proud of herself, well not really they were just complete morons anyway, but she got in. now she was following the two men with her small luggage, they took her to a small black fancy car, and oh boy were Larxene impressed or what, travel in style. Upon the back seat staring out the window, while signally on her phone to Cloud, she notice they were going out of the city, she was getting a bit worried and suspicious at the same time.

"**Where are we going?"**

"**To an underground facility, and it's located away from the city."**

Larxene though back to what cloud told her about his theory, and it was exactly like he said too, they were hiding something and using underground facilities no less to cover up their scheme, now Larxene was beginning to get worry if they trusted her enough to leak out any evidences, but her chances wasn't looking good as she had hoped. As she observed outside the black glass window to see the site she was going to, it seems like a deserted place, talk about a perfect place for a hidden location as illegal experiments Larxene mentally note.

"**Underground, but no one told me it was underground, how come?" **Larxene pretended to pout out cutely trying to get as much info from these morons as she can.

"**You should be proud of yourself getting into umbrella Corporation."**

"**I am proud getting into a high tech corporation, but why?"**

"**As you can see only those qualified can get into umbrella and learn most of facilities, other can't. For one that building you were in earlier is just for the show, the real business facility for you employees is in an underground, the entrance is a mansion outside of the city to keep unwanted attention out. Does that answer your questions?"**

"**Pretty much, thank you, I would of being so lost without you guys." **Larxene gave them one of her charming wink of death.

_**So they are hiding a lot of stuff from public view, must be one heck of a show down there.**_ Larxene though, musing over what she was going do down there even with cloud's help there's no way she can pull it off on her own, she doesn't even know how big the facility is, or how deep underground, if it's over 100 feet below then she's fucked trying to get out unnoticed, she needs a back up badly. What the hell was cloud thinking sending her alone into this hell hole? It was hard for her to admit it but she was scare, not she was absolutely freaked and terrified thinking about it, just how exactly she was going to do it alone, it was like sending her to a lion's den.

The stopping car and the screeching halt of the tires snapped Larxene out of her thought, and opening the door she saw a huge white mansion in the middle of a forest. Warily she got out and follows the men, one of them insists on getting her luggage, and enters the mansion.

Knocking a door and waited for sometimes, and a knob was turn opening to reveal an man with long brownish hair at his late twenties greeted them, opening the door wide enough for them to come in. the hall was massive and Larxene stared in awe.

"**What can I do for you gentlemen and lady?"**

"**Meet the new employee of umbrella, Miss Larxene." **The dead weight guy said addressing to Larxene, who smiled and greeted him with respect.

"**Miss Larxene, this is one of our securities for this entrance to the HIVE, Vexen…"**

"**Pleasure to meet you, but I am confused, what is the HIVE or if this is the mansion why do you need a security?"**

"**Ha-ha my dear, the Hive is a high tech computerized facility that is located 100 feet underground from this mansion. The mansion is a cover for this entrance, my role is a security yes, but as cover I must acted as the old uncle of these two brats on that picture." **Vexen said pointing at a large fancy framed picture on the wall, with two young boys smiling happily, in an antique style photo, Larxene was awe how cute they were, but mentioning over 100 feet below underground Larxene screamed at herself, she was official fucked starting from now.

"**Okay Vexen we leave the lady to you, good day." **The men said and left them.

"**We heard that Vexen…"**

Larxene turn around to see two boys from the picture coming toward them, the spoken one had shouldered length silver hair and aqua blue eyes, dressed in a yellow sleeveless zipper jacket, and blue baggy pant. The other one had white hair, but shorter than the first, but he had long fringes or side strands, royal blue eyes, wearing a long sleeve top and blue pants, both seems to be same age of 17 or so. But the silver haired one was more muscular body structure than the other one; he did have masculine structured body but not much as the silver hair boy.

"**Ah, Miss Larxene may I introduce you to the other securities, Riku and Rain the lovely couple."**

"**Yo, you must be the new employee, nice to meet you." **Riku greeted cheerfully.

"**It's a pleasure." **Rain quietly greets Larxene.

"**Wait what do you mean couple?**** I figure that they would be brothers."**

"**Ha-ha, let's say we got quite a cover for this mansion." **Riku grinned.

"**These two have a role as the newly wed gay couple, and I'm their uncle living with them.**** Brothers, not quite close…"**

"**Wow you two are really gay?" **Larxene blinked at them.

"**No, as it is clearly stated acting role, but not real." **Rain said uninterested.

"**Some role we got uh? But hey they scared of unwanted guests without putting much effort." **Riku laugh a bit at the memories of heir many guest's priceless face.

"**Yes, both**** of your acting are too convincing, I couldn't believe it myself." **Vexen giggled.

"**Awww cuties, can you two acting out kissing for me pretty please?" **Larxene pleaded while hiding the camera behind her.

"**You should picture them in the same bed." **Vexen teased.

"**Really, really?!" **Larxene squealed.

"**Cut. It. Out!" **Rain snapped and storm off, leaving a laughing Vexen, a smiling Larxene and a sweating Riku behind.

"**Seriously do you guys like shared the same bed?"**

"**Unfortunately we have to, if someone decided to break that is." **Riku hung his head in defeat, while bags dropping to cover up his flushed cheeks.

"**Awww so cute, not to mention a cute couple…." **Larxene said, while being escorted to the underground train by Vexen leaving Riku by himself to muse.

"**Very amusing for you…" **

_**But you never see how bitchy he can get…**_ Riku mentally told himself that, which was quite true, and makes Riku sometime he wished he didn't have to shared the same bed as that bastard or anything to do with him, it wasn't like Riku would do anything to him just like a boys scout in a same tent and place to sleep in. despite that it also pissed Riku off how much he got stuck with a uptight asshole, can't even have a decent conversation, and what makes Riku over the board was every time after they finish acting out Rain would start bitching, and in result they end up arguing which leads to fighting each other, and the next morning both of them full of bruces and wounds.

Sometimes Riku wonders why umbrella picked such assholes for employees or complete morons, but then again he wonder why himself doing there, but oh yes two answers, money and job. Riku couldn't even understand why he didn't get along with the other boy, did he hated Riku that much? But Riku didn't even do anything to him, yes Riku knew he was for a fact gay, but Rain did not know this, but thinking over it, perhaps he did that's why he hated Riku and distance himself.

Riku smiled sadly to himself, looking at the ringed finger for their fake up marriage day, yeah it was a goddamn big wedding day they had to share a kiss, then the rings took place, but inside the ring there was nothing like 'I love you' or 'be with me forever' or any of that cheesy stuff in real life, inside the ring there nothing special except it was written there 'property of umbrella corporation' Riku fucking sworn that mark meant he was property of umbrella than the bloody ring itself. Despite that much of a personal issue, umbrella paid him good money and provided him a nice fucking house to live in, but the job was damn unexciting and boring as hell, all they do is sit around do nothing for the entire time, they just follow the schedule routine, sometimes Riku only found amusement in scaring the day light of unwanted visitor however oftenly ends up he and Rain beating the hell out of each other the next. Vexen would make no effort to stop but on the programme clearly shown he has to for the role of a fucking loving uncle. Riku hated his job, sighing he got up and headed for the living to watch TV on the massive screen wasting yet another day of nothing.

* * *

**TBC…**

**That's first chapter of Resident evil: Genesis (R), the new and remake version from my old one, I hope you guys like it, and if you have any further comment, advice etc please let me know.**

**So please read and review, lol.**


	2. Going into the Hive

**Resident evil 1: Genesis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the actual plotline of resident evil genesis or kingdom hearts characters... The only thing that belongs to me is the alternative plotline I made additional to this story and the OC characters around.

**Warning**: this is a bad language (not to mention grammar lol), bloody violent scene with some yaoi (male x male action), plus spoilers for you folks if you never seen resident evil before.

**Pairing: **I can't think of a good pairing…maybe cloud x Zack? Sora x Roxas, Kairi X Namine…I still can't think of a good one, despite I am going through the movie scheme plotline…

**Summary: **this is the remake of my previous resident evil: rise of Apocalypse, but there will be differences from the old one by some points, lol. Genetic research facilities owned by the largest and powerful corporation Umbrella, whose interest are in human longevity and bio warfare. But something has gone fatally wrong, the employees all died, but the problem was… they didn't stay dead…

_**Italic…**__**for the past tense. "……" speech, also in one of the flash back, I'm referring **__**"his**__**" as in Riku himself.

* * *

**_

**Chapter two: Going into the Hive**

Larxene was marvel at not just going to the HIVE but also the underground train station was massive, but looking at it creep Larxene out but she has to be strong for the sake of her uncle and aunty not to mention doing this for cloud too. Upon getting into the train Vexen suddenly called the other boys on his radio, making Larxene wondered what was going on.

"**Hey Riku, can you and Rain escort Larxene to the HIVE? I can't leave the mansion today**** tight schedule."**

"**Er…sure, hold on, Yo Rain…Vexen wants us down at the train." **There was buzzing noises of arguing and shouting on the other end along with smashing noise and loud exchange of words, Larxene could make out as the other two boys were arguing with each other on the other end of the radio, and assumed they didn't quite get along with each other.

"**Well?"**

"**We're coming."**

Turning his radio off and waiting for a couple of minutes later to reveal two boys from earlier coming down the stairs. Riku has his genuine smile on and normal face, but the other one Rain he looks irritated, making Larxene wondered what happened between the two.

"**Riku, Rain please escorts this charming lady to the HIVE facility please." **Vexen ordered more than asking, earning a grunt from the white haired boy, and a sigh from the other.

"**Sure." **Riku genuinely applied.

"**Rain you steer, Riku keep everything else in check I don't want you two to chase causing further problems for me, understand?"**

"**Crystal clear, dear uncle." **Riku mockingly saluted.

"**Whatever."**

Getting onto the black shiny metallic car train, as the boys got straight into their job, and slowly Larxene could feel the movement as the train was beginning to run, taking notice the train was going at a fairly fast speed going at a reasonably steep slope downward, then she saw Riku taking a seat opposite her.

"**So what do you think of umbrella so far?"**

Was this some sort of trick question to bait her out? Well obviously it was since the boys certainly didn't obtain security placement for nothing, she had to be careful of the two boys or they might bust on her secret. Or she might over thinking it, despite it could be considered a genuine question, but doesn't hurt to be careful really.

"**Well I didn't know the complex was so big, and it shocked me to think it ****is underground no less, I don't know what to say."**

"**Yeah, my first time was the same, but once you work here for a while you get used to it."**

"**By the way, do you know my working hours?"**

"**As gating security I guess I have to. You can work during your days and weekend rest or sleep up to you, although you can take Thursday and weekends off to the surface, that's pretty much it."**

"**Great, you know I hate being in one place for too long."**

"**Alright how about this, this coming Thursday I take you out for lunch?"**

"**That would be great."**

"**And you mind if I tag along?" **This got Riku and Larxene's attention to the driver door way, at the cold featured Rain.

"**Sure why not honey." **Riku teased.

"**Don't call me that." **

"**Does that mean I can have my photo of you two?"**

"**Sure." **Riku grinning like a Cheshire cat at Rain's unfortunate...

"**NO!" **Rain snapped and walk back to his steering wheel.

Riku and Larxene happily giggles with each other, Larxene found out the silver haired boy was a pleasant company to have despite the short time, unfortunately the train stopped at the Hive's complex, and now they were all heading to the HIVE working facility.

Larxene entered the office sector, it was as she predicted the room was cold as metallic steel itself actually like the whole damn umbrella, nothing but sterile steely material, the fakery window screens to have that outside look for those home sick, what a fucking laughable place, Larxene couldn't wait along with cloud to tear up the goddamn hole.

Upon half way Larxene thought Rain was a big asshole jerk, leaving them halfway, but thankfully Riku was nice enough to show her around, and then straight to her office and resident place to deposit her belongings in.

"**Where did your**** ever lovely partner go?" **Larxene sarcastically ask.

"**Oh forget about him, he's an ass anyway who knows where he went." **Riku reassure her with a smile, and head on with his tour for her, who was gratefully for, Larxene had to map out every part so she can plan out her escape quickly from this creepy place.

"**For an ass you two sure know how to get down to it." **Larxene wink at him, progressing what she just said, and Riku jump in defences with his face all flushed.

"**No, no it's not what you think…w-we're nothing lik****e that!"**

"**Are you sure about that? Who knows you might be lying."**

"**Y-yes…"**

"**I don't believe you, and it's written all over your face, you two worked together for god knows how long, and in the same bed no less, there's plenty of opportunities both you and him to work it."**

Larxene was amused and intrigue since Riku's reaction was blushing like mad, speechless, and it reminds her somewhat similar to cloud, and mentally figure they might get along well.

"**Anyway thanks for the tour Riku, but I am a bit tired I just got into Raccoon yesterday." **

"**Oh I see, well then I guess you have to rest for tomorrow's work, and don't forget about Thursday plan with us."**

"**Sure, how can I ever forget anyway later," **Larxene waving goodbye**, "But I wonder who's on top?!"**

"**Wha-what??!" **Riku was burning with embarrassment he never came across anyone like her before, and if he muse that what if Rain was here he probably blew up the whole of Hive base, yet it felt somewhat so weird to be thinking like that, he himself was too busy arguing load of shit with Rain and beating the hell out of each other to even think of this stuff, now it plays freshly on his mind, and he hates to face Rain later…

Waving goodbye to the silver haired boy they depart as Larxene return to her room, looking at the schedule she has, she was in charge of the highly developed computerised system that runs the HIVE, red queen, and make sure everything was functioning properly, great she is now a maintenance girl keeping security codes and checking upright.

* * *

_**Two weeks later)**_

Something had went terribly wrong and cloud can feel, after the Friday and Thursday on the first week Larxene called him to update the info, and he was right umbrella was doing illegal genetic research down in that hive, umbrella was hiding large number of scientist and workers down over 100 feet underground to do illegal shit, he remembered the conversation with her on the phone that very day clear as if it as yesterday.

"_**Larxene how did it go?"**_

"_**Well I have good news, for one you-- were right about this place, and it is certainly they are hiding something big."**_

"_**Like what?"**_

"_**They're engineering illegal genetic researches; I was doing maintenance for the system when I accidentally stumbled on one of the research file, they were developing some kind of bio warfare called the T-virus and anti-virus, and I saw a horrible creature, I figured they were involving some kind of mutation using living organism."**_

"_**As much as I assumed, can you get the samples out?"**_

"_**It'll be hard cloud, the base facility Hive is located over 100 feet underground."**_

"_**Do you need back up help? I can send you someone to distract them…"**_

"_**Ha-ha it's all in good hand cloudy, I have my contact, we're smuggling out this Thursday coming up at 11am or so, therefore meet you at the mansion, and I'll be keeping you update on Tuesday and Wednesday to see the progress okay?"**_

"_**Sure, but Larxene, please be safe."**_

"_**I'll be fine, now ciao my dearest cloudy. And I will send to you the whole of info on mail."**_

Cloud can remembered that exactly like it was just yesterday, but its being nearly Thursday still Larxene has not at all called

, and cloud recalled Larxene never misses a promising date or late, always on time, but now it's past midnight and in the early the next morning of Thursday, Larxene has not called him once on Tuesday or Wednesday, and cloud had the sinking feeling something had happened, some very wrong went down there, but he did not throw away the possibility that she was not calling him in fear of getting caught, but thinking back to her unusual pattern, what if she already got caught? Cloud was beginning to worry more than ever now…

Either way he was coming to that deadline to meet up with her, and finally taking her out of that hell hole for good. everything was set for him to disguise, the fake police ID, and if he got caught saying he's not identify he just state he's from local whom never register on the main line like the S.T.A.R.S (special tactic and rescue service) replacement special SWAT team, lucky bastards, how lucky enough to have their names printed everywhere too.

It was nearly time to start his part, getting ready and went inside his car preparing a 2 hours drive to that blasted cover of an mansion with at least 3 securities guards as Larxene mention…

_**Please be okay Larxene, I'm coming for you.**_ Cloud mentally prayed in his mind for the safety of his beloved sister, while anxiously driving through the desolated road.

* * *

_**(Elsewhere in the mansion)**_

the watering down of the shower were heard, drizzling down onto the hard but marvellous marble tiles, lay on that cold and wet marble laid a silver hair boy unconscious gripping hard on the shower curtain, clearly showing he pull it down before going into unconsciousness…slowly stirring up, opening his hazel aquatic eyes he then realises he was fully without clothing on, only have a shower curtain in his grip.

Getting up, walking hazily in front of a mirror wiping out the steam, he looked at his reflection, the silver hair, the aqua eyes, he recognizes all of his features, but what confused him was that throbbing in his head, and he couldn't remember what the hell he was doing here, he couldn't remember anything as of recent, not even his name or names of other random objects.

Next to the towel there bathrobe and funny thing was he didn't remember anything but all he remembered was what this clothing was called, and mentally laughed at this.

Exiting the bathroom and into the next assuming it is the bed room, with the large grand king size bed, and there already laid out a set of clothing, a black sleeveless tank top and loose blue jean, well he figured he must laid it out there before he went in and had a shower, and it was better than wearing a bathrobe, and putting it on, along with a black gloves and sneakers.

After finish getting dresses, he decided to explore the whole place it was familiar and yet at the same time strange to him he sees flashes that never occurs to him, recognizable images but far too bizarre, he got to the main hall where two massive staircase were located, and in between that two stairway there belies the huge and fancy framed pictured being placed, and in that picture was himself and another boy happily smiling and holding hands in an antique style photography, he cocked his head to the side trying to process where his was heading frowning the same. This was all so confusing for the boy he had no idea where he was, no idea why he was suppose to do here or why was he here, or who was that boy in that beautiful frame, so many puzzling questions yet he found no answer in himself.

And then it hit him, slowly raising up his left hand to look at it, the second to last finger lies a ring, a plain pure gold ring that he clearly remember what it was for, only married couple had this ring on their finger, snapping back to the innocent picture and observing back to his finger, and putting together the detail, to his bewilder he figured out that, that boy in the frame next to him was married to him…did this mean he was gay? And more over a newly wed couple no less? Despite this he did not frown or get angry about, the strangest thing was that he was okay with it.

Sighing he went further more to investigate and trying hard to recall back his sudden lost memory, walking through the dark hallway, the wind was howling out side, wiping up a swirling of autumn breeze, picking up brown dead leaves in the procedure, he couldn't understand what happened…when suddenly he felt two strong arms grabs around his waist roughly, pull him with them.

"**What the hell? L-let go of me…!"**

He struggled until black flying objects starting to fly in smashing the delicate glass windows releasing gases, knowing they were being under attack at the same time the shocked made whoever that grabbed him loosen and he forced himself out, but unfortunately they were 6 people dressed in black uniform and wearing black gas masks entered, holding up the guns, he was confused what the hell was going on. There were also other guys that went ahead into some huge mirror and putting a strange device in and reading it carefully, whatever it is he couldn't understand it. he looked back at his grabber to see he had spiky blond hair, muscular body covered over my a light blue shirt, blue eyes, and he were immediately seized by the people in black pulling his arms back and pointing their guns at him, then out of the sudden one of then grabbed him on both his shoulder, shoving him to the wall…he flinches at this sudden movement plus the pain shot up at the harshness.

"**Report."**

That was not a question but an order, he didn't know who he was, what happened or what the hell was going on, how the fuck was he supposed to report something if he can't even remember who the hell he was.

"**I…" **seriously what the hell was he supposed to report back? Oh yes he just woke up in the fucking bathroom, completely utterly naked and worst of all he couldn't even remember who the hell he was, they be swell to know this that all he remember was a fucking bathrobe, then again was this completely normal bloody daily life for him, for them to rudely flying in this mansion shoving him around like a rag doll, and then this man must be the fucking boss in his daily life too? Well whatever it is the memory loss was not a normal thing…

"**I said I want a report solider." **What made him wanted to whimper at this harshness was the tonic of this man that never changes, even through the raspy voice from the gas mask it still somehow held power over himself, and the painful gripping the other man as he was certain from the voice.

"**I don't know what you're talking about…"**

He said in a hesitated yet stern voice, but before the other man could reply to that comment, the other in black earlier fidgeting with god knows what device it was spoke up.

"**Sir, the house's primary defences has being activated; he's probably still suffering from the side effect.**"

Side effects? What the hell was he talking he wondered if this was something to do with he's memory loss, then perhaps this house is a fucked up piece of construction, but whatever it was the piece of information seem to somewhat satisfy this man seemingly to be the leader; who had removed his vice gripping on his shoulders and left him, a good thing those or it would leave bruces soon, but eyeing them warily, seriously who the hell were those goons? Dammit he didn't know their names; they were like a bunch of people without names.

"**What side effect?" **Riku weakly asked in stupor, not understand anything.

"**Suffering a memory loss, soldier." **

The leader said blankly, leaving a speechless Riku, the leader didn't even stated out what happened to him to make him have this unreasonable side effect, was it drug, or he inhaled gas, a hit hard on the head, an alien abduction, what the fuck was it?

"**For how long?"**

"**Depends, it could take 1 hour, 1 week or 1 month perhaps." **

Riku didn't even know what to say or reply, this memory loss was leaving a huge gapping in his mind and it was driving him mad trying to figure out so many things, it happened so fast he really needed to know what the hell was going on in this fucking insanity.

"**What about the other one?"**

"**I'm a cop dammit." **

The blond one spoke up both hands held up in surrendering, and held out something looks like a bandage. The one that was pointing their gun at his head snatch it and looking at closely, and the other one next to him taking out a small device somewhat similar as a mini computer clicking away on the keys.

"**Cloud Strife…****I'm not getting a match."**

"**I just transferred; they probably don't even have me on the file yet."**

"**The local are inefficient—it is possible." **

The leader spoke as he slowly removing his gas mask to reveal his handsomeness, the dark black mid long hair, and what intrigued the silver hair boy was the mid cut scar along his face nearly between the eye, the others was following his example, the one doing the computerized seems to have grey hair and eyes, the one that kept his gun pointing at Cloud's head has black hair and one eye covered, there was an medic woman too with two other amateurs from how they were positioned., and lastly a cocky looking man with dark blond hair.

"**Should I secure him here?" **The one with black hair tied back in a ponytail one eyed covered asked the leader.

"**No bring him with us." **The scarred leader stated out blankly.

"**Wait a minute you can't do that." **cloud jumped at this conclusion.

"**Stay quiet."**

Before the silver haired boy can do anything he was quickly grabbed by the leader dragging him along, he didn't understand what was going on or why was he involved in this affair. Until they suddenly stopped halfway, and spotted another person unconscious on the floor, the silver haired boy turn to see that exact same boy he saw in the picture with himself, the medic woman quickly ran up to him checking his pulse, he was stirring up, and she was flashing a small light in his eyes. Bewild by the snowy white hair and the royal blue eyes, wearing an extremely long sleeve turtle neck white top and black baggy trouser, the silver haired boy looked back at cloud at his feature; _**he's not a bad looking guy, pretty handsome, but too bad I'm married not to say a cute boy as well.**_

"**Listen to me; if you understand or hear me follow the light." **The boy with white hair did as he was told.

"**Good, now how many fingers am I hol****ding?"**

"…**3…"**

"**What is your name?"**

"**I-I …I don't know…"**

"**How is he, Carline?"**

"**No physical injury sir, he's suffering the same side effect as the other one."** She said, as the other boy got up to his feet, hands in his head muffling at the headache. He and the silver haired boy eyed each other for a few minutes trying to recall back their scene when the leader barked out the orders.

"**Good, okay men prepare for entry to the Hive."**

They were heading toward a massive door behind the huge mirrors, full of storage and each of those packing there was same symbol logo on it, a pentagon with blue and red triangles. It took them for a few minutes when the huge door opened, it was so thick and heavily armed, it must of weighted over 200 tons or so, on the other side what the two boys could make out were a massive underground train station, and thing were looking very stun, the silvered hair boy had enough and needs to know the answers. Watching as Xigbar and Zexion went working on the big bad ass door, and then with a click the numbers on the doors starts racing through out, and it seems the time on there was also set on their wrist watches as well.

"**What is this place?" **Rain spoke up, the man in black hair and one covered up looked at him; sure he used to b e a stuck-up bastard at the team, and whooping asses, now from what he saw the both of the boys, they were both stupid-stuck-up-bastards.

"**It's a train station." **The dark blond hair man stating out the most-fucking-obvious things to them as if t hey were stupid, and for the one eye covered man felt sorry for the two kiddies, it wasn't their really their fault that stupid ass computer gassed them, seriously he didn't know what the hell that little-kid computer was fucking up to, and if they did they didn't have to send one and his team down here would they?** "What you lose both your memories and sight too kids?"**

"**I am not going another step until you people tell who the hell you are and what the fuck is going here!**** I don't even know who the bloody hell I am!" **The silver haired boy demanded the answer...

"**I agree with him, I will not silent and follow you unless there's explanations."** The boy with white hair backed the other one up.

_**Ha-ha, no one ever had the balls to talk to the ONE like those two**__**, but then again they were too part of the agent. **_The man with one eye covered was amused by this, and it was certainly true, the one who always accomplish the impossible, surviving a desert full of bandits, going into the jungle fighting of hungry beasts and tribe hunters, and flying accelerate air force and blasting enemies out of the sky itself, and everyone gave the man respect, and the only time he got injured was saving a little kid from a hungry lion getting that scar on his face, but he manage to kill it. That's why no one went up against the one; otherwise they would face his wrath. He covered eye man sniper is called Xigbar; he had the best shooting range and aiming in the team. Hell he can even shot at 50 meter range and on same spot too…he knew he was too good.

On the other hand Zexion, the grey hair and eye, a computerise geek as everyone refers it he give all respects to the one, because he wanted the field work despite his specialty in technology and cracking codes, all of them back then made fun of him saying he belongs in the geek section full of computer and in a classroom like a good teacher's boy, but as far as Zexion can remember when they were all in deep shit they would come running to him for help fuck them, so Zexion quitted the damn job looking for a new one, when the one enters his life offering him this great job that he can't refuse, thus acknowledging in his skills in both fielding and computerising that was why Zexion would remain loyal and faithful to the one and only the one himself.

As the one Squall Leonhart but referred as the one or Leon, he was a strictly leader and sergeant that always have to be serious and accomplish his task no matter how hard it was, from the bottom Leon worked his ass off to the top where he was now, he didn't give a damn what other's comment on how he handled his missions, just need them to stay the fuck off his way or he would fucking blast holes through them. But to what curious Leon was the local raccoon police doing here, they practically had no business here and they knew better to fuck around with the big ass company,

Lastly leaves Demyx he was a total flunk out and carefree guy who would do anything to get in the battle field with his excellent kicking skills in combat, he had dark blond hair and dark blue eyes, despite being what he is and being cocky to others he thinks is below his level, but the one- Leon, he wouldn't even dare to give him his shit, because he would give the man more respect than fucking Elvis himself or king stupid Kong if there was really one. But since with his flunky attitude and cocky ass behaviour he wasn't accepted in the SWAT team that was only the most stupid reason, otherwise he Demyx would pass that qualification exam with flying colours, but one found him and offered him on the S.T.A.R.S team, they were much more advance and had way more authorities than his previous job attempted and now all Demyx wanted to do is shove his success in all of those reject's face and dance on his ass.

Cloud was getting pissed off but had to play it cool, otherwise he would blow off his cover, and the whole damn mansion was just a fucking cover up like the rest of the other massive buildings, cloud wonder what the fuck were they thinking screwing up genetic DNA stuff. Yet being bloody hand cuffed by morons were not making the mood any better, what did he expected of course he would end up like this once setting foot within the range of umbrella fucking corporation.

"**I'll give you the brief when I feel like I need to****, soldier." **Leon looked at them in the eye, and advanced forward.

"**Then I refuse to take another step, Leon."**

Leon was struck by Rain's boldness even though he never disobey an order before, and no one ever stood up to him, even with Riku, Leon knew that the two lost their memories, but still he admit they had balls to defy him in his direct order, he even give them his famous don't-fuck-with-me look, yet they didn't even back down, while the other he give the exact don't-fuck-with-me look they all start whimpering and wetting their panties out like little girls, but oh no not these two scumbags.

"**Are you disobeying a direct order soldier?" **Leon's voice remains the same tone and never leaving eyes off Riku and Rain…earning their silent as defeat…

"**Good, then move to the train now, start it up."**

"**Move it Strife." **Xigbar jabbing the edge of his gun at cloud's shoulder fucking telling him to move it instead of having his eye balls dropping out of their sockets.

"**I get ****it the picture Xiggybiggie, so chill."**

"**Smart ass, aren't you detective spiky real original. Mouth again and I'll blow your fucking head off."**

_**Fucking asshole thinks their so much superior just because they had some big ass gun**__**s, doesn't mean they were god that could run their lives for them.**_ Cloud angrily thought in his mind, and he was trying to pretend to act like them? Now he felt fucking stupid trying to be the dumbest troupe he ever laid eyes on, not to mention the lousiest sense of humour they had, cloud bet they don't even have balls if the situation gets too tough.

Upon getting into the train Riku notice how spacey the inside was, or the fact it was full of iron pipe hanging up above them, He, Rain and Cloud was seated at the floor while the other was setting up the train. Riku couldn't stop thinking about the rings and the marriage between him and Rain although the other boy was cute, but on the other hand the couldn't keep his eyes of the handsome spiky blond, what was his name…right it was Cloud Strife, how strange it was for Riku, if he remember correct his name means Shore in simply land, Rain is water and Cloud is sky, Riku had to silently laugh at this land water and sky, and the 3 unfortunate prisoners of assholes gang with their big ass guns.

"**Rain, do you remember?" **Riku whispered softly to Rain, whilst Rain slowly turning his head eye to eye with Riku and frowning form on his face.

"**No, I can't recall anything aside a throbbing headache." **Then the next action caught Riku off guarded and bewilders, was that Rain was leaning his head onto his shoulder.

"**Hey Rain, what are you doing? Cut it out man, Rain— **Riku turned to see rain has fallen asleep on his shoulder slumped down.

_**What the hell? He's sleeping at a time like this?!**_ Riku mentally smack himself and lazily glared at the white headed boy, sighing whereas he was rubbing the back of his head, and the fleeting feeling of his silver locks.

"**You two make a cute couple."**

"**Uh?"** Riku turned around to the person who spoke that, it was no other than cloud himself, Riku wondered if the older man didn't notice that he and Rain were married and their rings proves it, yet at the same time he also had an idea that what if they weren't really married? But those rings were there evidencing it, right?

"**Yeah…" **Riku softly replies.

"**Why aren't we moving privates?" **Leon demanded his solider after a few minutes of waiting, yet not moving or even starting anywhere.

"**Power's down, sir." **Zexion replied after many check up on the main controlling area.

"**So fix it."**

"**On it, sir." **

Placing down his gun, Xigbar held a torch light in his mouth and jumps down the button trap door of the train car,_** oh no wonder why, the fucking wire isn't even plugged in.**_ Xigbar narrows his eyes at but got back to work, some asshole must of jumped down here and deliberately unplugged it, they must wanted the train out of commission but that idiot didn't even pull the plug of the trapdoor, and the 2 meter high rail making it shitload easier to do a maintenance or whatever it was down here, connecting each wire together and after getting on the last piece down, he sworn he could have heard something was rattling below further down the rail. What the hell it was he has to know or see it, squatting down flashing his light further down to see a wire frame vent was ripped open clean, it looked as if it was burst from the inside to get out, and it was a clean hole through it, he was fighting whether he should go and see a close up or just a leave it dismissing as it was rat that chewed through it, but as he thought back again standing up, what kind of rat that has strong enough fucking pair of jaw to rip through a metal net? But then again the damn frigging multi-millionaire, multi-million fucking corporation was just like a fucking watts house basement.

"**Yo, Xigbar**** you done yet?"**

Demyx pops his head down to check upon Xigbar in making the dark hair man jumped nearly out of his boots. Xigbar turned around to glare at the blond.

"**Jumpy?"**

Unexpectedly Xigbar switches on the handle sparking small amount of electricity in result making Demyx pulled back so hard he fell on his ass, smiling in his success Xigbar return above and retrieve his weapon. Zexion got the train to start moving a moment later, taking a break Xigbar found a door and struggling to open it, but he bloody gave up, and turned to see cloud and Riku staring at him as if accusing something he did wrong, what the hell was wrong with them, what fucked in the head? Actually correction silver headed kiddie over there is fucked in the head big time along with detective spiky.

"**What, you got a problem?"**Xigbar hissed at them.

"**How's that door?" **Leon asked.

"**It' sealed shut."**

"**C'mon ladies let me handle this."**

Demyx volunteered to tackle the tightly shut door, he tried the first time to test out the strength of it being shuts, and analysed it, and the second try much harder proven he overcome the shut door, opening it, and out of the blue a dead weight figuring crash down immediately on the blond.

"**WHAT THE FUCK? GET IT OFFF! GET IT OFF!!"**

"**Hold down soldier, medic." **Leon stated, and calling over the medic woman to see the status of this falling man.

"**Jumpy?"** Xigbar grinned and used the same words against Demyx, while Demyx giving him a fuck-you look.

Riku was staring hard at the man, he looked like in his late twenties thirties perhaps, with brown long hair. Riku sworn he knew this man and it was on the tip of his tongue, then it was gone, maybe his head was really fucked. Riku wondered if Rain would remember this man.

"**Sir, he has no injury but he is too suffering from the side effect."**

"**Zexion give me and profile for this scumbag."**

"**He's name is Vexen sir, he just being employed recently as security guard as Riku and Rain."**

Riku tried as much as his memories would led him, all he remember was waking up in a damn bathroom with the shower water soaking him completely, the he remember what a bathrobe was called, and then the picture of his and Rain's marriage, now there's other questions, so many that he needs to know the answers to. The memory won't let him go any further and dammit he was getting tired and frustrated by this matter of fact. And having a memory with holes better than Swiss cheese was not helping.

A sudden hit stop, the train car stop dead on the dead of the line track snapping Riku and cloud's attention to their new destination "the HIVE" which was so foreign for cloud seeing this much, and cloud's main task is to retrieve back his sister from the Hive itself, but knowing being cuffed with both arms, he had to give it time before getting the keys of Xigbar. But for now he has to keep and stay quiet until perfect opportunity arrives.

As for Riku the feeling of knowing yet not recalling is giving him such a headache. Turning to his right side, funny thing was he somehow never recalled back when Rain sleeps in almost anywhere and now seeing him like this as if seeing another person, a complete stranger

"**You might want to wake your boyfriend up." **

Riku turned to the left to see Cloud was talking to him, yet not showing any eye contact, Riku felt so pulled toward cloud, those glowing eyes, and it finally hit Riku, the way cloud acted earlier and now was completely different, suspicious battered Riku hard on the head; back earlier the other said the local cops don't normally interfere with this massive corporation the troupe here works for, yet why was cloud here? And when cloud said he just transferred Riku can't help it but thought it was more than a dumb fluke, there's something up with the spiky blond than he's letting on, but Riku had no evidences yet to what the blond was thinking, and he can be wrong, deciding to keep quiet and observe for a while.

Sighing Riku was about to wake Rain up, when he was alarmed that he was already awake, with his eye have a piercing look to it, more like around the don't-fuck-with-me look or the no-way-in-hell-I-am-fucking-going-in-there look, Riku was baffled to what make the boy annoyed.

"**I have a bad feeling…" **Rain whispered lowly full of weariness and eyes narrowing at the entrance to hive.

"**I hear you, but probably the only best ****place to retrieve backs our memories, eh?"**

"**I supposed so…Riku…" **Rain said indifferently standing up and heading toward the others, to Riku awe Rain must have remembered something.

"**Rain…you remembered something…right?"**

"**Somewhat bits and pieces…"**

"**What do you remember then?"**

"…**I don't like you." **

Rain pocketed his hands and walks off, while leaving Riku in the state of shock and anger, _**who the hell did he think he was saying that shit? **_Riku was getting enraged by this statement, until an image of a flash back:

"_**Look Riku, why don't y**__**ou just leave me the hell alone dammit!" **__Rain was stomping off trying to loose Riku on his trail, when Riku caught up and grabs Rain's wrist making him stop dead in his track, forcing him to lock eyes together..._

"_**I want to know why you are being such an ass all the time, and I want to know why the fuck do you hate me so much? I have done absolutely nothing wrong to you, what the hell is your problem?!"**_

"_**You are my fucking problem!" **__Rain slapped Riku's clasp on his wrist, breaking free, and now some distance away from Riku and facing him, with those angry eyes._

"_**What, you're not making any reasonable sense Rain, you're fucking insane."**_

"_**I don't like you, I can tolerate this goddamn job, but it doesn't mean I have to like you or act like we're in love 24/7. To be honest Riku I can't stand you."**_

That's where the brief flashback ends, and so now Riku remember that he and Rain didn't get along very well, then again the part 'acting like we're in love' does this mean they were not originally together? But what about this goddamn ring he's wearing with Rain has it too.

"**Everyone get ready to move out."** Leon barked out, everyone was ready in motion.

Xigbar, Demyx and Zexion went to their manoeuvres into the dark, the coast was clear and Demyx decided to take the lead and find a switch light, which a couple of minutes of darkness it finally turns on, brightening the whole area.

Leon and Xigbar went and with effort opened the elevator's door, the cables where cut off, and dropping the dim snap light the drop was a very long way down, and would have one hell of a fall and seems some people took a one way express to hell from the look of it. Just when Leon was about to give orders for the stairs when Riku steps in his way, with an angry look that meant I-want-an-answer-now-and-I-won't-take-a-fuck-you-as a reply…

"**I want to know who the hell you people are, and what the fuck is going down here."**

For once Leon didn't spare the boy a look and was about to move on his orders when Riku's tonic changes, it shocked everyone.

"**Now."**

Not only this got Leon's attention and stop dead in his track, but also got everyone's attention, memory or not memory Riku was still Riku, and there wasn't many people who had the balls to talk to the one or Leon in that kind of tone—well at least not twice, and umbrella didn't pick just any asshole for the head of security for that matter. Leon spoke in a straight forward voice…

"**You and I have the same employer—we all work for the umbrella corporation. The mansion is the entrance to the HIVE, you, Rain and Vexen were operative placed to protect that entrance."**

"**What about this?" **Rain took off his wedding ring to show Leon, and yet Riku also took it off to observe it, the inside just said 'property of umbrella corporation'.

Leon somewhat looks like a close to a smiling face on his serious feature, and came close to both Riku and Rain.

"**Your marriage was a fake, just part of your cover to protect the secrecy of the Hive."**

"**What…is the Hive?" **Riku carefully asked, pondering if the big bad boss would bother to answer this question, since the other questions that they asked were tiresome many attempts.

Leon eyed Zexion, as he switched on his mini laptop to reveal the whole blue print of raccoon city…

"**Zexion, show them."**

at first there was a blue print of the whole damn Raccoon city, and then outside to the mansion, and when they zoomed out there were 2 sections, the land above and below, a shows a long link tunnel connecting both the mansion down estimated over 100 feet underground facility, and looks like a honey bee Hive, it somehow freaked Riku out, and Rain was feeling unnerving, Cloud who was closely listening couldn't believe his ears, only 2 questions formed in his mind, what sort of fucked up experiments were they hiding down here, secondly and most important of all what happened to Larxene the last few days ago?

"**But why can't we remember anything, Leon! Not one damn thing about this place, was this part of some sick joke?" **Vexen demanded pressing hard on the stipulate.

Leon lifted a brow at this comment, Vexen must be either over reacting or either just plan stupid for his own good to realize he was employed to work here, and now's he's bitching like an alien just abducted the poor bastard, and just left him without any memories at all.

"**The Hive has its own defence mechanisms, all computer controlled. A nerve gas was released into the house. Primary effect of the gas is complete unconsciousness, lasting anywhere up to four hours. Secondary effects are varied, but can include acute memory loss."**

"**For exactly how long do I have to stay in this state of absurd minded?" **Vexen pressed on.

"**Subjective. An hour—day—week."**

Cloud deciding he should at least try to act innocent and lost, and therefore decided this might be a good opportunity to speak up, hoping he doesn't go over the board and get caught in the process, maybe this has clues to what Larxene was trying to sneak out and what the hell they were doing.

"**You're saying the facility was under attack?"**

"**I'm afraid that things were a little more—complicated than that."**

Before Leon can say anything or explain anything yet Xigbar interrupted saying they checked out most of the elevator and the door opened, and suggested they moves on or waited for further order.

"**Sir, we breach the Hive." **Xigbar informed, earning a nodded from Leon.

Zexion opened the final doors to reveal a genuine looking like offices, except it was filled with fake window view of the city at the high storey building. Finding a switch all the lights went on, all the sounds and noises began turning to life.

"**Quite a view…makes working easier if there were one." **Cloud smirked to himself, absorbing all the surrounding detail, the exact same description of the place Larxene told him, earning a look from Leon.

Walking on they found there were no one in sight, but all the papers were all scattered everywhere, cloud was keeping close eye out for Larxene's office desk by trying to spot her frame picture that she told him on her desktop, but mainly the problem is, with his hand cuffed behind his back, it made it impossible for him to do much.

Vexen was kept close by Leon, the other members scattered trying to find a way down into the basement many feet below from where they were standing now, Riku sat on top of the desk, and Rain took his place next to the silver haired boy.

"**I thought you hated me."**

"**Maybe…"**

"**So I guess everything was a fake after all, uh?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well when I woke up, I couldn't remember anything until I saw the ring and the picture, thought that…we were married for real, you know."**

"**Hn…I really couldn't careless even if we were official married for real."**

"**You serious, from what you said earlier—**

"**I said 'I don't like you' but I never said 'I hated you'."**

Riku looked at him strangely, Rain was for once Riku agreed on was an odd one out of them all, Riku couldn't help it but think Rain was somewhat between a hypocrite or a fucked up boy who couldn't think straight, oh that's right he and rain got screwed up in the head by a stupid ass gas the so called Hive computer release to knock them dead. But somehow this place gives him the heeby-jeepy, and making his hair on his back standing up straight, now more than ever Riku was determined to know what the bloody hell is down here that gave him vibes, screaming their asses off to tell hell get the fucking away from here as far as he can run

Rain he didn't give a damn about this whole lousy scenario, but like hell he be sitting duck doing shitload of nothing, first waking up to find a bunch of weirdo and their stupid ass guns pointing at him, then to the case where he can't even remember one damn thing about who the hell he was or where the fuck he was at, overall the first thing he looked at was Riku and back at his ringed finger, figured out this was the other person he was married to, he was half pissed off and half impassive about it, but seriously he didn't care about that mushy shit, yet he was concern it was a boy he was married to which really made him question about his goddamn sexuality, but how the hell was he supposed to do that when he can't even remembered shit about himself, save for the fact he can only recalled back to some flashes he's being having during their little express trip to hell than the fucking facility Hive, he did had a flashback where he stated out he did said out he didn't like Riku, and their everyday often arguments and beating each other to bloody pulp after it.

Riku didn't like the looks of things or where they were now, they finally reach the bottom of the god knows how long the staircase had being, and nearly reach the basement level, sure by the look of it the damn light and power was on then how come all of the elevator being busted? Or the real question is what the fuck happened down here? Looking around and from what he is seeing there was many rooms that were tightly security sealed for some experiments, only to have each room full with flooding water and objects flooding and the light gives off glowing on the water, making it icky yellow polluted liquid, Riku wasn't surprised seeing how much chemical stuff were in here and the solid yet strong glass were able to held it all in.

"**Zexion, our status?"**

"**Red queen has locked onto us, she knows we're here."**

Riku frowned at this, who the hell was red queen, and what the hell were they all talking about, it was like he just jumped into a trial scenario halfway through it

"**Who's red queen?"**

"**State-of-the-art artificial intelligence," **Leon said.** "She's a computer that controls the Hive."**

Xigbar wondered when those two bastard brats will ever get their fucking memories back; he was getting sick and tired of listening to people who should already know better than have their hands held up tight.

"**So this isn't a military base?"**

Leon stops to turn around to look at Riku and almost, just almost smiled; Riku just lifted his brow thinking the line what-the-hell-did-I-say look, wondering what sort of multi-millionaire big ass company was able to afford such screwed up place, bigger and badder than the military itself.

"**Umbrella can buy and sell the military twice over."**

"**Yeah," **Cloud muttered under his breathes,** "They can pay a lot better too."**

Upon entering the hallway that they just manage to open the seal lock to, there were about three or four entry ways, which was covered by umbrella's product brand plasti-glass, they highly developed for more reinforcement on the fragile glass, and which was damn a good thing too seeing how the labs spaces were covered in high flooding. One of the lab ahead the water was sprouting out through some small pinholes, it looked as if someone had sealed off all of the room shut tight and activated the water sprinkler.

"**This will slow us down since the red queen's room is across these labs." **Zexion informed

"**Xigbar, Demyx see how bad the flooding is."**

Jesus what the hell happened here, Riku wondered so much but too many loops and holes in his memory and hoped that the gas cleared off quickly, he remembered all the basic things, he even remembered the baseball season, George Bush turning Us into a living hell hole, and other stupid shitty stuff that's not even relevant in this matter, he remember his name is Riku, and he remembered the boy he was pretending to be married with Rain, and living in a nice mansion with his dearest uncle Vexen, on the other hand the cop is Cloud Strife, he didn't even know the reason why he was doing here, and from the look of it the others, either of them was not even concern to why he was doing here, they didn't seems like they cared, but he did Riku was curious about a lot of thing Cloud and Rain were two of those topic.

"**What happened here?" **Vexen spoke up, while Riku notice Cloud moved closer and Leon was eyeing him briefly one of suspicion.

"**5 hours ago, Red queen went homicidal. Sealed the Hive and killing everyone down here."**

"**Holy shit."**

"**You can't be sure of that; there must be hundreds of workers down this damn place." **Cloud voiced out.

"**523…to be precisely, Strife."**

Shit was on the line everyone was thinking, and also thought the along the line who the hell was crazy enough to create a massive underground facility leaving a malfunctioning piece of trash running and leaving lives of over 500 workers down here at it's sake?

"**When we realized what was happening, my team and I was dispatched to shut her down."**

"**Why did she do it?" **Riku asked.

"**That we don't know, but outside interference is a possibility."** During that line Leon was looking directly at Cloud, Leon was from the very beginning suspected Cloud to be somehow involved in this matter, and some of his personality changes during their time traveling to the basement of the Hive, Leon did notice a lot of aspect from the blond, and least to say the blond was in fact a pretty bad actor, and Leon can see right through it. Cloud who saw Leon eyeing directly at him was about to say something and then he suddenly jumped.

"**Jesus!"**

his sudden movement suddenly startled Riku and Rain, Riku steeped back and saw exactly what Cloud saw, having Rain joining them.

It was a body.

It was woman, dark blond hair from what they can make out of it since it was obviously over soaked, floating on the other side of the room over the plasti-glass, she had the all white lab coat uniform on, and her skin had gone all white enough to match that white outfit too. Cloud recovered from his sudden shock and looked away avoiding the dreadful scene, the others was unmoved by this mostly Leon since he already witness many deaths before, it didn't even faze him, Riku on the other hand was looking as if he was in a trance and seeing a lot more of this than they all can, then a hand landed on Riku's should snapping him back to reality.

"**Are you okay?" **Rain asked.

"**Y-yeah I'm fine, why?"**

"**Everyone is gone, you should stop daydreaming**." Rain said and quickly took back his hand and ready to walk off when Riku suddenly reach out and grabbed his wrist

"**Hey Rain—**

Rapidly there were flashes and memories upon the contact, Riku remembered some of it as the memories flickers in:

_His hands ran up and down gently on the other's naked flesh, his fingers playing along lightly on the other's soft skin, feeling the smooth and scar less skin, yet brushing through his lower angry scars; touching every inch of his exposed flesh._

_His lips hungrily attack the other's licking every inch, attacking both roughly yet gently at theirs almost like they were consuming each other, biting softly at the other's bottom lip asking for entrance which was gradually giving, their tongues exploring and tasting, teasing and dancing in the warm cavern._

_He then slowly pulled the others slim yet athletic form tight against his bead sweating muscular body…then eyeing each other, he looked down at the other's royal blue eyes seeing lusting in the both of them, and…_

Riku immediately let go of the other's hands and went completely red at the flashes, and small electrical charges sparks inside of him, so it seems their fake marriage wasn't quite the Sham one after all. Riku can recalled back the memories so clearly now, the feeling, the touching and the tasting as if it was fresh…he can feel all of them…glancing up to Rain who was looking along the line you-fucking-lost-it-dude look or was it you-need-a-bloody-doctor look.Riku didn't know which one, but the doctoring might sound good for him right now, then again Riku wondered if the other remembered anything, especially that exotic scene just raced through him, and decide to form a question…

"**Do-do you remember anything before…this?"**

"**I can't quite recall anything clearly at the moment, just that we don't get along much…I do remember we fought and argued a lot. And you?"**

"**No." **Obviously Riku lied, he didn't want to tell out that he just remembered that exotic scene, with himself and Rain in it, bet Rain would flip right now, and he was tempted to tease the stoic white hair boy, but he dismissed the idea. Even without his memory he knew that he could trust rain with his life and would say or discuss anything with the other boy, but this one scene he won't tell it's stupid Rain might already remembered it not saying it out, and it's so embarrassing.

"**Lying isn't good Riku." **Rain blankly stated out the obvious, snapping Riku up looking directly at Rain.

"**I…do you remember when we…--**

"**I don't even want to know what direction you're going, so save it," **Rain vacantly said pocketing his hands once more walking off,** "Beside we are not wasting time again."**

"**Got it," **Zexion said,** "We double back, cut through the dining hall B, then we're back on track."**

As Zexion spoke at their only route to the red queen chamber, Xigbar and Demyx return from their search to report back to Leon.

"**Sir way has being blocked the whole level's flooded." **Xigbar informed.

"**Seems like we're behind schedule, all right team, let's move out to hall B, Zexion lead the way."**

Leon gave out the order and some of the other went ahead behind Zexion the computer geek who were leading the way through his navigator or wrist top computer of his. Xigbar shove Cloud to move forward earning a snarled from the blond man, and Rain walking leisurely on their trail, Riku sighed this was going to be a very long way or should say long day.

As they starts walking behind Rain Riku couldn't help it but muttered out** "Strange that over 500 people works in this place. So far, we only saw one." **This was not go unheard, Rain who was slightly ahead of Riku heard his whisper of a mutter.

"**You think they're lying?"**

"**I'm not sure what to say," **Riku sighed,** "it seems like a lot of firepower here just to shut a simple computer off, don't you think?"**

"**Maybe there's something bigger going on, whoever assigned them…I think they didn't tell them the whole truth. I don't think Leon is lying thought…"**

Behind them were Xigbar and Demyx, Demyx couldn't careless about the outcome, just finish the job and get their party going, Xigbar on the other hand took a quick look at the woman's dead body, eyeing it in poor pitied and disgusted at the same time.

"**Poor bastards."**

Riku couldn't agree more with the sentiment, and shook his head he was really screwed.

**TBC**

**Sorry for the shortness of cloud action lol, I couldn't think what of the actual Matt Addison would do since Cloud is playing his part, and since he is trying to keep low profile, lol. **

**Well that is chapter 2 so far, and hope you like it, comment or advices are welcome, so please read and review!**


	3. System override

**Resident evil 1: Genesis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the actual plotline of resident evil genesis or kingdom hearts characters... The only thing that belongs to me is the alternative plotline I made additional to this story and the OC characters around. Also I will not be bothered to re-type down the pairing and summary etc, all of those are on the first two chapters, and warnings are there too.

**Chapter 3: System override  
**

As they enters the supposing to be Dinning Hall B, the space was huge, it was so freakily dark also filled with many boxes like tanks capsules; that were about eight feet tall, with large tubes leading in and out of them. what the hell was this place Riku couldn't exactly put his fingers into it, was this supposed to be a dinning hall where workers use for meal time and serving food instead of some twisted seems somewhat like jail coffins. There were only two things Riku can think up now were 1) this was not the dinning hall this was some kind of secret experiments they were doing, and using the name 'Dinning hall' to cover it up on the blue print. 2) Or this was some kind of sick joke naming it dinning hall, probably for all out cannibalism stuff.

There were no signs of accoutrements that one would call it a dinning hall, or much anything else if it came down to it, the place was a bit chilly yet not cold enough to turn their blood into crimson popsicles.

"**Zexion?" **Leon asked the man.

"**Dinning hall B," **Zexion shruggedhelplessly, and yet confused as the others at the same time**, "that's what it says on the map."**

Leon lifted one of his brows at Zexion and eyeing the man as if accusing him, and then walked over to him inspecting the mini wrist computer at its display.

"**Maybe the dude finally lost it and reading it wrong." **Demyx stated out.

Cloud couldn't help it but to look at them with _**you-guys-are-morons-**_ look. And huff out in amusement, these guys are completely oblivious to what umbrella's real intention, and wonder what the hell of a story did umbrella cooked up to buy these complete morons. But on the other hands umbrella even manage to sneak under the government's noses, hm…bet they probably already bought the government or bribe them…bunch of suck up to money greedy assholes, but he was feeling a bit generous taking amusement in their stupidity and should leak out some information to give them clues but not even to a certain level**.**

"**Maybe the corporation's keeping a few secrets down here. Something we're not supposed to see."**

Zexion that computer geek as cloud remembered actually looked worried, at least one of them has the decency to start acting like they should be instead of some suck up shit heads. Then again that black hair guy, what's his name…oh right Leon seems unaffected by cloud's little clue, figured the arrogant bastard.

"**Demyx and Xigbar, you two stay here and keep the prisoner with you, and secure the exit." **Leon ordered.

The medic Carline walking around taking in the air sample with her little toy like device, and checking it over again to make sure it was safe.

"**Sir, halon level are **_**non-existent **_**in this room, it could be due to system malfunctioning."**

Vexen heard this and wonder what the heck that was about but then again for the man there were no reason for anything to make sense now, Riku on the other hand hearing these exchange of words was very familiar and he knew or at least he thought he knew what halon were…at least they were gas used to deprive fire of oxygen or any organism with lungs from breathing air something like that…

Leon muses for a bit, if there was no one particle of halon upon this level it could mean there are survivors, it is not impossible, because a room fill with halon means instant death for those seal in, but if there are no trace then it is a possibility to reconsidered it.

"**All right, listen up soldiers. There maybe survivors, so give me a search line-but keep it **_**tight**_**, move out."**

They all nodded, and spread out to search the entire room, Xigbar just shove Cloud to sit on a smaller crate, and taking out a cigar lit it up for a smoke while eyeing the blond hair at the same time…Cloud was reluctant to listen, but in their circumstances he pretty had no choice to make. Cloud just have to wait until this prick of a druggie had to let his guard down to snatch the keys off him, then he'll be home free to run off searching for his sister.

They moved out in different directions, Riku, Rain and Vexen were left alone to follow Leon into the red queen's chamber, while only left that cop Cloud Strife back with those two freakish looking goons, it almost made Riku felt sorry for the handsome young cop despite they were not properly introduce due to this circumstances, Riku felt draw to him and they spoke awkwardly natural. To the flow...then again Riku was fortunate notwithstanding amnesia, they were well enough somewhat as Leon trusted them enough not to need to babysitters to guard his sorry ass.

So using the moment of to some extent freedom to wander around the sector they were in to explore, and trying to regain his lost memories. Seriously if he was supposed to be one of the head securities for this hell hole of a grave, he bet his own top dollar he already knew then what this room was really for. Well apparently it wasn't helping much, hell there's nothing coming back to the Swiss cheese memory of his.

The huge place was freaking the hell out of Riku, there were small mist on feet level, boxes everywhere…navigating around each boxes eyeing them in distrust; until he notice that they all had two small read outs, there were something that almost looked like stereo sounding system or device whatever, but he had no exact clue to what they even do or what it was actually measuring, since there were no sounding or beat to be heard. Below down, there were one of the two words lit up: **STABLE** and **UNSTABLE**. He was relief it was glowing on the word **STABLE** on all of the crates that he passed earlier. As curiosity got the better of him, Riku had to get a better look at what the hell were in those crates that there were so many of them, what were they doing exactly, making human weapons, eggs, some sort of reviving extinct species like dinosaurs, imprisoning aliens…?

Looking back if anyone was watching him, Riku sighed in relief that it was only himself, and the other was a bit further down the hall chatting away, peering inside he saw...something. he was sure it was still alive, a living thing, but what kinda frightening him was that it didn't look like any normal animals or creatures he recognized or remembered such being exists on earth…but that was an understatement, can he even remember anything or something if it was commonplace? He knew that it has only been what 15 or 20 minutes after waking up in the damn bathroom butt naked, for the love of God how was he supposed to recognize anything from this point? But somehow inside of his mind he knew this thing was _**NOT**_definitely normal or whatever it was supposed to be. From what Riku could make out, it has no eyes for one thing, its skin was all scaly, and it has tubes running all in and out of its body. Even if it was normal, even if Riku was like any other ordinary boy, this thing was still fucking damn gross out, making Riku about to vomit out everything he had eaten that day…on second thought did he even ate anything before waking up on the bathroom floor?

Then snapping him out his state of mind, Leon appeared right next to him, scarring the shit out of Riku, Riku didn't even bloody hear the man approach him and the next moment he was right next to Riku. Leon was already glancing inside of the crate window that Riku was in front of.

"**I said, keep it tight." **Leon repeated his phrase that he used earlier tonic unchanged, and he didn't even look at Riku…

"**Sorry…but I don't think I want to remember what the hell was going down here…" **Riku sighed and follows Leon back to the others.

Leon gave somewhat looked like a genuine smiled and looks at Riku now, and for once Riku thought the man was rather very handsome, and nearly make Riku flushed staring at the man.

"**I don't blame you, Riku."**

Alas to say they haven't found any survivors within the room or anything aside multiples of crates filling up the whole damn room. Riku looks at the others, Rain somewhat he recalled never interested in minor things and there he is leaning back and looked as if about to fall asleep, Zexion clicking away on that computer of his while talking to Leon, the medic and the other assistants were fidgeting a large black bag and discussing something that Riku was unable to make out, Vexen still silently cursing god knows what of his, and then lastly Riku kind of over heard the short conversation between Demyx and Xigbar, with Cloud guarded tightly…

"**What the hell do they keep in these things?" **Demyx asked looking around the crates eyes full of disgust and rather petrified by the surrounding.

"**How should I know?" **Xigbar shot him an _**are-you-fucking-stupid-or-what**_ look.

A couple of seconds later, Leon ordered them to regroup in the room's centre, and eyeing them all with I_**-do-not-accept-a-failure**_ look.

"**All right then we're proceeding to the red queen's chamber. Xigbar and Demyx your job are the same keep strife on a tight leash and secure the exit. The rest let's move."**

Riku was anxious to get this the fuck over with, get this damn bitch of a computer to shut down, cutting all of its powers off, and get the hell out of this blasted madhouse as fast as they can, from now just a few minutes and its all goddamn over…

The red queen was like all of the other places they've been, just another metal sterile room like any others in the bloody Hive complex, no frigging decoration, no bloody colour variations; Just another damn metallic sterility room. The room had one table in the centre with three computer stations, three huge ass metal doors and little else.

Everyone were focused on the door in front of the workstation, unlike the other two doors this one had a window right at eye level, probably for the lack of anything else to do supposed. Riku wanders up to it and staring to the inside he saw another metal sterile corridor, but this one appeared to have glass walls. It was a narrow space that led to—a fucking wow!—another big ass metallic door.

Riku was tired of stupid big ass doors, bloody metal sterile rooms, and the emptiness it spreading out infecting him with it's coldness, and damn him for wearing only a black tank top, and it was hell getting colder by each passing moment, shit he was freaking crazy enough to wear such thin material while the other had many layers on crossing his arms hugging himself, brushing off on the chilly air, until he felt two somewhat smaller arms than himself wrapped around his waist, hugging him; Riku's face was starting to burn up despite the warmth giving out from the other's body.

"**R-Rain what the hell are y-you doing...?" **Riku manage to huff out from embarrassment.

"**You were cold." **Rain simply stated out leaning onto Riku's back.

"**Thanks for the offer, but…I rather if you stop it Rain—**

Riku stop his phrase dead in its track when out of the blue he felt Rain tongue's licking at the nape of his neck. Despite Riku was much built than rain is, this small licking sending shivers down his spine, he can feel his inside full of fluttering butterflies trying to burst free, and his face was definitely burning up. Thus the image of them both together intertwined on the same bed flashing again in his head were undoubtedly not making things any better.

"**As you wish." **Rain softly said, much to Riku's relief rain let go and distance himself a bit off.

_**What the fuck is wrong with that guy…**_Riku mentally asked himself, first he was lashing and bitching out with Riku, now he's molesting Riku, what the fuck is wrong with him, he already knew Rain was screwed in the head with that blasted gas, but how can it get any worst than this?

Meanwhile Zexion was working his ways with the keyboard on the workstation eyeing all three computers, working away as if he was playing a long and hard tune with a piano. The moment were taking a bit too long for Leon's liking, and wonders what was going on, then again Leon was getting bored of staring out the plain old ass window and the heavily built metallic room or facility.

"**What is taking so long?"**

"**Red queen's defences are in place. She's making it difficult."**

Leon was getting impatient but kept his neutral voice, despite Zexion trying to ignore this and resume his work, he knew he was making Leon waiting too long and needs to get this shit shut off fast as he can.

Finally the big door noisily opens, and a self-satisfying looking on Zexion's face, Leon nod and giving out the next order.

"**Let's pack it up."**

The other two guys next to the medic pulled out of the trunk, a huge metal cylinder and into the bag, Riku was looking at it with curiosity, wondering what the hell it was, maybe it's a device use to shut the red queen down?

Vexen was still grumbling to himself about wasting time and other god knows what about, but Riku didn't bother to concern himself about Vexen, because something inside of him screaming in mind_**"Vexen was NOT to be trusted" **_and he'll be damned if it was right and he used to know it too.

Leon moved to the door, with rifle at read to blow any unfortunate brains out from their skull, well if they were stupid enough to be in here at the wrong time and place, that is. Riku then began to move behind the stoic leader, which prompted him to stop and stared that_**"what-the-fuck-do-you-think-you're-doing" **_look at Riku.

"**I think you should stay here, Riku." **Leon spoke with finality looking at the silvered head boy, making the retort of_ "No I won't, and you can't stop me_"died right on Riku's lips, as a thin line formed on his mouth. Sighing Riku didn't want to bother much of Leon's time now, so all he did was nodded in agreement although a little reluctant, and then back off somewhat surprised to be by Rain's side next to the computers…how ironic.

Leon was then back in order again of course, who continued into the glass lined corridor warily. Rifle once again taken out, Leon was bent over slight and he looked like a predator ready to take out anything that comes across his way, no matter what the hell it was. Soon he was in halfway, a series of lights behind the glass walls came on, and Riku had to winced and avert his sensitive eyes from the sudden brightness in the room, which reflected off the ceiling and the other smooth part of the glass.

Leon shot over Zexion a look that said_**"What-the-fuck"**_**, **and clearly wanting the answer right now no argument, with annoyance along the line. Zexion sighed and spoke into his walkie-talkie casually.

"**The lights are on automated—nothing to worry about."**

Leon nodded and resumed his course through the glass corridor and into the red queen's chamber. Riku watched and notice that chamber's door looked like something…

…a chamber's vault…? That's it, because the size of it and it was certain thick enough to withstand an explosion.

Riku then notice Leon was reaching into his pant pocket to pull out something, another walkie-talkie he assumed, by the look of the black object with antenna on it, and radio buzzing and each of the member's shoulder, and he heard every single word Leon said in a very crystal clear voice.

"**Transmitter in position."**

Riku didn't know who Leon was talking to, but obviously one of the members knew…

"**Roger that; running the bypass." **Zexion's fingers once again flying across those three keyboards, and the left station began analysing and a long stream of codes came flooding in. Zexion typed in something Riku couldn't seem to recognised and then a bold word popped up** LOCKING SYSTEM OVERRIDE**, well whatever Zexion done he manage to make another pop up appear on the right of screen, and it was running a pass-code search, and there were a total of five boxes, probably a numerous code was needed. Taking out his laptop or whatever it was, because from what Riku can see it was too small for it, and plugged it in the main stream, and the numbers was running all crazy, like it was running all the mathematical possibilities for the five digit code that would somehow allow them to gain access…?

Riku found himself staring interestingly at the screen as it continues to find the possible matching code from:

**X – X – 1 - X – X **

**X – X – 1 – X – 7 **

**X – 2 – 1 – X – 7 **

**1 – 2 – 1 – X – 7 **

**1 – 2 – 1 – 1 – 7 **

"**Checkmate." **Zexion beamed out.

Well as soon as the grey hair computer expertise spoke the vault door heavily opened with an eerie noise deafening to their ears. Leon took his cue and pointed his rifle straight ahead, and taking his lead, but the good thing is there wasn't anything inside, so good so far…?

"**Alright team, move up, now!"**

Leon said with that_**"Come-here-and-get-it"**_gesture, from a distance Riku couldn't make much out form anything, but he doubted that Leon would be in any time calling up for the rest of the team, even if there was any serious trouble, because Riku knew Leon was Leon, and he can handle anything heading his way, maybe just leave it that way.

So the other two guys and the medic just picked up the big bag and heading right in the same direction, toward the dark haired leader.

"**Hey…Erm…Zexion…right…?" **Riku was stumbling for words.

Zexion turned to look at Riku was that _**What-do-you-want-can't-you-see-I'm-busy**_ look, but nevertheless answered Riku.

"**Yeah, and what?"**

"**What is that?" **Riku pointed at the bag.

"**That's what's going to shut the Red Queen down. It would deliver a massive electrical charge, scrambles up the main-frame, and forces it to reboot."**

"**And why do you think that '**_**it'**_** would let us just waltz right in and shut it down like that?" **Rain suddenly said in an_** as-a-matter-of-fact**_ voice, earning a weird look from both Riku and Zexion.

"**What's that supposed to mean?" **Zexion scowled.** "Are you saying I can't shut it down?"**

"**I didn't say that genius, I meant wouldn't the Red Queen activate its defence mechanism to stop us or something?" **Rain clearly stating his as a matter of fact again, and Riku couldn't help it but somewhat he too agrees it seems too easy**. "You did mention this Red Queen has locked on us, if she didn't do anything now, then something is up."**

Zexion had that face of pure terror, and he paled, and clumsily getting his walkie-talkie, urgently trying to get Leon and the others, and then flying his fingers across the keyboard again checking if he had override and bypassed all of the defence mechanisms.

"**Why the hell didn't you say anything?!" **Zexion was frustrated and went back to the computer, typing away, whilst the accusation was directly at Rain.

"**You didn't ask," **Rain retorted**.**

"**Then why didn't at least voice out something." **Riku simply suggested.

"**I…wasn't certain until now…that is…"**

"**Just another typical brat, first the loud one, now a stupid one." **Vexen snorted at Riku and Rain, who both were glaring daggers at.

"**Dammit, Leon don't go any further!" **Zexion yelled in his walkie-talkie.

Leon was about to take his walkie-talkie to ask Zexion what was the commotions all about.

Then the vault door closed.

Leon turned around to see that the outer door had also closed and locked tightly. The four of them were locked in the corridor. This was not a good sign, and Leon's instinct was screaming in his mind to get the fuck out of there, but the question was…how?

Alerting, the other guys and medic dropped the duffel bag and held up their rifles, and Leon was calling Zexion screaming for the answer in the walkie-talkie.

"**Zexion!"**

"**It's some kind of dormant defence mechanism." **Zexion was stating out the obvious.

"**Tell me something I don't know captain obvious!"**

"**We could of have tripped when we opened the door." **Zexion informed.

"**Then what the hell are you waiting for? Put it back to sleep, dammit!"**

"**Working on it."**

As if Riku didn't notice Zexion didn't work too well under pressure, because he was very panicking and a nerve wreck. Leon gritted his teeth in irritation, Zexion was a good soldier and all, but then he had a major flaw when technical stuff didn't go his way, classic they might put it.

Leon backed up in case something once again went differently than they had planned it, he was also joined by the other guys and the medic, figuring it was much better if they regrouped again than spread out.

"**Look everyone, can you guys like, hold your position?" **Zexion called out. **"I don't know if your movements can active further its defence, so just stay calm."**

A bright line light and sizzling noises...

"**What's that?"**

At the medic's word, everyone turned their attention to see a line white beam of light that extended horizontally across the length of the corridor right in front of the door to the Queen's chamber.

A laser…

And _**shit**_ was all Zexion can ever think of, and along the line of _**how-the-fuck-did-he-screw-up**_ which he just didn't see the hectic defensive system, oh that's right he's too busy with overconfident of his so called skills that he overlook this was indeed, Umbrella co-corporation the biggest and largest and most powerful company on the planet, until that alerting words highlight in green colour flashing on the screen:** LEVEL 5 WEAPON SYSTEM ACTIVATED.**

The door should never have shut, and no weapon system should be activated at any level. Zexion was sure as hell that he had bypassed_** everything**_ dammit!

Then it started moving toward them.

"**Get down!" **Leon yelled, pushing the guy next to him downward, who was the closet. To his credit the other guy also ducked down on his own, however he couldn't see the medic reacted, and there wasn't time to check as a matter of fact. Instinctively trying to keep his balance the guy Leon pulled down was trying to keep his balance, he threw his right arm up as Leon knocked him over. That turned out to be one nasty mistake as the laser sliced cleanly through right through the finger of his gun hand, causing his rifle and the tips of his fingers to fall on the floor. He then grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and started to scream in pain**.**

To Leon's surprised the fingers stumps weren't bleeding, about half a second later Leon came to realized that they couldn't be; the laser were not only hot enough to slice cleanly through whatever it encountered, but also enough to cauterized any wounds.

Outside Zexion was working his way with the keyboards and the mother computer trying to shut down the defence mechanism, sweat was streaming down his side trying to stop this soon or they be diced. Vexen was not making it easy as well.

"**Will you open that door now, please?" **Vexen asked with certain urgency.

"**I'm trying, can't you see?" **Zexion frustratingly said**.**

"**Fuck it Zexion, hurry up, something's killing them in there!" **Riku then panicked.

Of course Zexion didn't need anymore stupid retort to distract him from doing his task, sure as hell he can see what's going on the top left side of the screen, showing the camera's view of what was happening in the corridor, and the racket was not helping at all.

Dammit it all, what the fuck was these people doing building lasers down here? And shit Zexion didn't think it was even operational yet, he bet his top dollar that is was recently installed that's how he had missed it. Seeing this high level of defence it was no doubt it was meant as a last ditch security device only to be used in the direst of emergencies; and apparently this qualifies and it had its own level of security, to hell with it all.

Leon was getting on the verge of pissed off and today was definitely not his day, one of his member is in the state of shock and just lost his fingers, and yet his medic member just standing there like an ice cream cone**.**

"**What the fuck are you doing, get your ass over here, Medic!" **Leon shouted in panic.

He looked up to see why the medic hasn't spoken or even move an inch, serious what the hell was wrong with the woman, is she initially deaf or what? And to his utterly amazed she hasn't even moved or responded back, even if he called out thrice. Sure she'd never been anything but efficient and competent before, but why the hell was she just standing there now with that strange look plastering on her face?

Then it hit Leon, when he saw the trickle of blood that ringed around her neck.

The medic's head started to slide forward on her neck, and then it came stumbling down onto the floor like the other guy's fingers. The laser had cut through the skin, muscle and bone cleanly. Just a few seconds later the headless body fell onto the floor the same fashion.

"**Zexion you got to hurry up dammit! You got to help them!" **Riku was yelling from his vantage point at the door and fuck that it was _**not**_ helping at all and neither was Vexen who was hovering over the computer screen, with horror written on his face.

And either was watching the laser cut through the room, the guy next to Leon's side; his hand gun was sliced off at the fingers.

Then the medic…

Holy shit.

The laser just went right through her neck like it was nothing; it seems as if the beam just passed harmless through the medic. At first Zexion believed that securities had died down before it went through the medic's neck.

Well that belief lasted right up until her head came right off her neck.

"**Oh my god, they are getting killed in there! Do something man!" **Riku urged.

"**Hurry up and get that blasted door open genius!" **

And there Rain goes opening that smart mouth of his, and Zexion hated it, first it was Vexen and Riku annoying the hell out of him, now Rain just had to open his mouth off.

"**Yeah, can't you idiots see I'm trying here?!"**

"**Zexion, goddammit!" **

"**For fuck sake, I'm almost there, now shut up!" **Zexion retorted angrily**. "I'm fucking trying here!"**

"**Well fucking try harder," **that Zexion can feel his string snapped, Rain again…for Christ sake can't he just shut up? Zexion was honestly trying his best, but these are the kind of pressure he didn't like, not at all.

As for Leon who was definitely near to the state of shock…

For fuck sake in his life time of fighting, Leon never in his life seen a gruesome death of unimaginable before, even though he was the man that went by the name _**nom de guerre**_ of** "One**", sure there were death that he could imagine and there were several where he couldn't bare to think about, even though he had already seen them. Sure that he'd seen more grisly, more painful, far, far more brutal deaths than what he had just witnessed. And yet the simple decapitation of his medic was done with such mechanical, ruthless, unthinkable efficiency that Leon found it to be too disturbing for his liking.

Leon can also sense shaking, turning to his side and saw the guy he pulled down earlier was shaking, and his eyes was threatening to flutter shut.

"**Oi, stay conscious – you're going into shock!"**

Sadly this admonition had no whatsoever effect on the poor bastard. So Leon sighed in frustration and decided to try once again.

"**You pathetic moron try to stay**_** AWAKE!**_**" **Leon barked as loud as he could, but little it had effect on the shocked man beside him.

"**Sir! It's coming back – it's coming back!"**

Great just great, now that the other member of his team is in panic state, and Leon was definitely _**NOT**_ happy about this. Leon then stood up and so did the guy who was shouting in front of him, this time the laser was running along the floor. Leon was seriously pissed off by the efficiency of the security program that ran this room, but dammit he can't say he wasn't also impressed by the defence mechanism.

Leon got ready to jump.

The laser sliced through the panicked guy.

The other member jumped to avoid it, but even so as he did, the laser suddenly shifted upward and sliced through his chest. His feet and legs landed on the floor and his upper part landed right on top of his legs. With a squelching sound.

The laser came for the second time, finishing off the other two member of the group, and almost taking Leon out in the process.

"**Oh god." **Riku muttered.

"**Just do it for peek sake, Zexion!" **Vexen shouted.

"**I'm almost there; keep your panties on, you wuss!"**

Leon muttered curses under his breath of course why didn't he see this earlier, the damn computer was controlling this laser room, and the laser direction follows them everywhere until they were bits and pieces.

Only to have another half a second to mull over himself, Leon found himself looking up and saw the ceiling light fixture or pipe whatever it is Leon didn't have time to recall, then pulled his body horizontally so it would he would just be over the beam.

As the beam ran under him, he can feel the intensity of the heat passing by, passing under his legs, ass and back, and then he heard a metallic clanking sound as it went by.

Finally Leon figured it safe enough to let go and landed, ready for whatever it was next ready for anything. Taking a look down he saw the laser had cut through his titanium knife and its holder, and_** oh shit**_ was all he can mustered up.

The laser launched for the third time.

Leon was ready for it, and for anything it throws at him.

Or so he thought.

This time it spread into a diagonal grid that took up the entire width and height of the room, he could feel the heat of the massive death-trap on his face as it neared him, ready to cut him into distressingly small pieces.

Now Leon was left with no where to run, no where to hide, Leon's last word before he was literally cubed was:

"**Shit."**

**--TBC--**

**There goes chapter 3, hopefully it is good, feels like I've done a bad job , anyway please R & R.**


End file.
